


The Wise Decision

by fardareismai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Current Events, Domestic Fluff, F/M, The End of the World, which was based on a reddit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: What's a man to do when it's the end of the world and there's nothing he can do to stop it?(Cuddles and fluff while our heroes believe the world is going to end)





	The Wise Decision

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this tumblr post that had been swimming about in my head ever since I read it...](http://panwithadarkplan.tumblr.com/post/170362975980/yg-ou-yg-ou-from-this-thread-the-majority-of)

Killian's talking-phone (he knew it was just a _phone_ , but he loved the way Emma's eyes sparkled with suppressed laughter when he called it that) buzzed on the tank of the toilet as he examined his own face in the mirror with a critical eye. He thought, perhaps, he could go another day without shaving. They were on vacation, after all.

 

Mary Margaret and Regina had called it a “babymoon”- a trip together before the baby was born and things got far too hectic for the new parents to even consider traveling for several years. Killian thought it seemed silly- the whole family could board his ship and go anywhere they wanted at any time- but Emma had been so excited at the idea of Hawaii that he'd shrugged and conceded.

 

It wasn't as though he _minded_ spending a week of sun and sand with his lovely wife, especially as she was now far enough along that she wasn't spending her mornings curled over the commode.

 

She was, in fact, still blissfully asleep in the huge soft bed in their suite. Killian had left the door cracked so he could look at her as he'd brushed his teeth and hair. She'd grown used to his leaving the bed before her in the years together- nearly ten now. The habit of several centuries of waking with the sun was not easily broken.

 

He picked up his phone and caught sight of his face again in the reflective black screen. Fifteen years since he'd last been in Neverland, and ten since he'd been the Dark One, and still his face hadn't changed. Neither had Emma's. Nor the old Crocodile. Their friends aged around them and they remained ever the same.

 

Killian shook his head- now was not the time for maudlin thoughts- and lit the screen on his phone.

 

**EMERGENCY ALERT** , it said, terrifying in its clarity. _BALLISTIC MISSILE THREAT INBOUND TO HAWAII. SEEK IMMEDIATE SHELTER. THIS IS NOT A DRILL._

 

The Land Without Magic was not Killian's home by birth, but he'd lived in it long enough to know its dangers and its terrors. Regina and Emma had worked to get news of the outside world into their little slice of unreality in Storybrooke, and he knew well what a ballistic missile was, and what it could do.

 

Not a drill. His stomach felt like ice.

 

What was there to do? Should he wake Emma and see if the hotel had a bomb shelter, he wondered? What kind of a hotel had a bomb shelter? What kind of a world was it that needed one?

 

He stepped out of the bathroom and looked down at her, sprawled across the king-sized bed they had been sharing for the last few days. Her lips were turned up in sleep, and her hair billowed out around her angel's face like a halo. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen- the most perfect woman he'd ever known.

 

Killian didn't know how long they had- five minutes? Ten? He thought not even so much as half an hour. Was he going to spend his last few minutes on Earth afraid, huddled in some cement prison?

 

No.

 

He lifted the blankets and slid into bed next to Emma again, gathering her up in his arms and laying his good hand over the grapefruit-sized round of her belly, holding his dearest loves to his heart.

 

Emma shifted slightly into waking and hummed in the back of her throat.

 

“Did my phone go off?” she asked, voice low and husky.

 

“No, Love,” he murmured into her hair, arms tightening around her slightly. “Nothing to worry yourself with.”

 

“Mmm,” she said again on a sigh, turning and curling against him, wrapping her arms around him, one hand landing on his arse in a gently possessive way. “You're back in bed... wanting something?”

 

No matter what he books might tell a body, imminent death was no aphrodesiac, though Emma herself was.

 

“Nay, Lass,” he murmured, taking her wrist which had begun to wander, and gripping her tighter to his chest. “I only wanted to hold you, and the wee minnow. Just for a few minutes. I love you both so.”

 

Emma seemed to hear no strangeness in his voice, though Killian could have sworn it broke slightly on this last. She only sighed and relaxed against him, allowing him to stroke her back with his good hand.

 

“The minnow doesn't feel so wee these days,” she grumbled into his shoulder. “He swims around like he's demented.”

 

Killian smiled slightly, but said nothing, only continued to stroke her back and count the moments.

 

“Swan?” he said, finally, wondering if she had fallen back asleep.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“D'you suppose we can die?” he asked. He didn't know why he said it- they were likely to find out soon enough- but the idea had come to him of a sudden, and he wondered if she had any insights.

 

“Probably,” she said, sleepily. “The Dark One can be killed, even if they don't age. I suspect we're the same.”

 

“Aye, you're probably right,” he said.

 

There was another long silence between them, and again Killian began to suspect that Emma had fallen asleep.

 

“Kil?” she said, surprising him.

 

“Aye?”

 

“I love you.” She sounded awake for the first time that morning. “I love you more than I thought I was capable of loving anything or anyone. If we die in a hundred years, after our children and grandchildren have children and grandchildren, I'll still love you, and I'll love you if we die today.”

 

Killian sighed. “You saw.” It wasn't a question.

 

“It didn't entirely register until a few moments ago. I thought it must have been part of a dream until I put it all together- you coming back to bed just to hold us and... everything.”

 

“I'm sorry, Love. I should have seen if there was a bunker or-”

 

“No, you made the right choice. I don't want to spend my last few minutes alive in a bunker. I'm glad I got to spend them with you.”

 

“I made the right choice when I married you, Love.” Killian leaned his head down to her and kissed her mouth slow and thorough. He loved and wanted her all the time, but in this moment, he only wanted, if he could, for his last breath to be mingled with hers.

 

They only pulled away from one another when Emma's phone on the nightstand vibrated, shocking them both out of their thoughtless haze.

 

Their eyes met in the semi-dark of the room with the curtains still drawn, then Emma turned in Killian's arms to pick it up.

 

He pulled her to him, replacing his hand on the place their child rested inside of her, and watched over her shoulder as she brought the screen up, bright as a small sun in the little room.

 

**EMERGENCY ALERT** \- again, those hated words. _There is no missile threat or danger to the state of Hawaii. False Alarm._

 

The pair let out identical breaths of shocked relief.

 

“False alarm,” Emma whispered.

 

“Someone is going to lose their job for that,” Killian said, his voice shaky.

 

Under his hand, something seemed to ripple, and both Killian and Emma went still. He hadn't yet felt the little life inside of her move, but there it was, unmistakable as the heartbeat that he could feel in his own chest. Again, that flutter against his palm- proof that life would go on.

 


End file.
